Weapon Kagamine
by Rinnto
Summary: When Rinto finds how that he's a weapon, he moves to Death City with his sister, Lenka, to live with their Uncle Spirit. Join Rinto as he finds his miester, meets more weapons and fights a witch? (Bad summary, :3)
1. Chapter 1

**Okays** **who** **ever** **reads** **this**, **be** **patient**. **The** **next** **chapter** **will** **be** **out** **in** **about** **two** **weeks**, **I** **have** **to do my finals, and then I'm free for 3 months of summer :3 so you shant worry your pretty little heads.** **DUCES**

~**Rinto-kun**~

"Okay, Rinto. Just like this," the dance instructor said, she did the dance move(I can't dance so, no way I can describe a dance move) and motioned Rinto to follow what she was doing.

'_Troublesome_,' Rinto thought, he walked up to do the dance move

"GO RINTO~~!" Lenka yelled. Rinto stepped up with his left foot when suddenly his right began to glow a bright blue. He stepped down with his right leg then lost his balance and fell over.

"W-wah..." Rinto Sat there and stared at his leg, that was now half metallic. His dance instructor ran to the phone and called his master right away.

"Woah, Rinto-kun... I guess you got some of grandpa's weapon genes(I dunno but out of laziness, spirit is going to be their uncle.)"

Rinto groaned, laid his head back on the ground.

Lenka turned towards the dance instructor excitedly"Does this mean we get to see Uncle Spirit in death city?!"

The instructor nodded her head and said "Your master said he'll only send you and your brother, considering he's the weapon. But you sibling Rin and Len are staying in Japan."

"Why are they staying, but I'm going?" Lenka asked

"Your master said, he wanted to send you just incase you were a weapon also, considering you're twins, he needed to keep Rin and Len so he would at lest have some of the kagamine' s with him."

"Okay, okay. Do you know when we're leaving?" Rinto asked with a groan.

"You two are going back to your rooms to pack, your plane is tomorrow." The instructor said, she turned around and grabbed her phone again "Send the next two pair of vocaloids in on your way out."

{~~~~~~~~~~MAGICAL TIME SKIPPPP~~~~~~~~}

Rinto zipped up his suitcase after he stuffed the last of his clothes, shoes, and hair pins in there. He looked at the pamphlet for starting at the DWMA, he sighed 'at lest I can see Maka again, it's been almost 8 years sense I saw her last' (no couple they cousins) Rinto jumped up and grapped his two suit cases, 'Welp, time to say goodbye to everyone' he walked out of his room, walked across the hall and knocked on his sister's door, "Come on Lenka, it's time to go!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" She yelled out, Lenka walked out of the room with her suitcases, "let's go say goodbye to everyone then~!"

As soon as Rinto walked out into the living room, Kaito and Mikuo latched onto him "Rinto! Do you have to go?!" Kaito sobbed, "Its not going to be as fun here without you~!"

"Remember to text me every day okay!" Mikuo said, I looked over to Lenka, basically the same thing was happening to her, but it was the girls who were hugging her.

I smiled and patted Mikuo and Kaito on the head "Heh, don't worry, I'll try and text you every day. And Kaito you still have Len to pull pranks on people with," I said with a laugh, "and I'm sure this won't be for long, I'll make sure to call you once Lenka and I get there."

And with that, Lenka and I got in the car to the air port, Lenka was still yelling goodbye to everyone and waving. I smiled and waved back to everyone also '_this_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _long_ _year_' I thought.

**Okay first chapter WOOO, okay, I dun want Lenka to be Rinto' s miester, so I was wondering if people could help out by sending me an oc profile male or female, I DON'T CARE I will only take up to two oc profiles per person, okay I will pick the top ones I like and make a pole on my profile owo so please send, even if you're a guest. I really need help with this, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter add them on with the oc profiles, or just gimme the idea, I shall credit you. **

**Ocness:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Gender:(May be a futa, I don't care lol)**

**Backstory: (optional, it would be appreciated if you added this though)**

**Personality:**

**Pets/weird facts:(optional)**

**Must be a miester, no half miester half weapon like Maka. If you want them to be a couple with Rinto and or Lenka, just say o3o Thankies, Byeeeee~~! (PS~ I can't write the next chapter without at lest one oc, you may send the oc in a review or message me, the oc might not appear in the next chapter, he/she might appear in the third chapter, but I don't want to write it without the oc just to be safe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, sorry. I lied I got bored, but I do need one of for the next chapter, I'm planning on having Rinto' s miester be met in the third chapter WOOP WOOP I was going to have different Pov' s but, I got lazy, so it's all going to be by Rinto, maybe some Lenka Pov' s here and there**

Lenka and I had already been on the plane for about five minutes before she fell asleep, thank God for first class flying. I looked out the window and sighed _'I'm going to miss it here' _I thought to myself.

I looked over to Lenka and put a blanket over her and smiled slightly, at lest Lenka is here, we may not be exactly like Rin and Len, but we can still pull some pretty good pranks on people, I laughed softly at that thought.

I grabbed the end of the blanket Lenka was using and pulled it over so it covered the both of us, and I soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~Time skips, Tardises is disguise~~~~~~~

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WE WILL BE LANDING IN 20 MINUTES" that voice woke up Lenka and I. It rang three time throughout the plane (do they do this on plane rides? I've never been on one). I sat up and rubbed my eyes,

"Nii-chan...we're almost there" I said sleeply.

Lenka Sat up and stretched her arms "Hai Hai, I'm up," she yawned before taking the blanket off of her and folded it so it'd be easy to carry. "Uncle Spirit is meeting us at the air port, right?"

"Yeah, I wonder if Maka will be there,"

~~~another time skip, brought to you by laziness~~~

Lenka grabbed my hand and ran off to look for our uncle as soon as we got passed all the security and got our bags. I didn't think it would take long to find our uncle, but there were far more people the I expected, and some were even coming up and asking us for autographs.

I noticed Uncle Spirits deep red hair, I don't think I know anyone who can beat that hair color, other than Cul. I showed Lenka where he was, she started walking over to him, just when he noticed us also

He burst out into tears.

Lenka and I were tackled by him "OH MY BABIES~~YOU GROW UP SO FAST! JUST LIKE MY DARLING MAKA" Spirit wailed

We were getting a lot of strange looks from people passing by. Lenka just smiled

"Its nice to see you also, uncle." She said sweetly. After Spirit had gotten off of us I looked around

"Is Maka with you?" I asked,

"No," he said, "She said she didn't want to come with a no good father like me.." he burst out into tears again mumbling about '_his_' Maka.

Lenka just laughed, "come on, let's just get out of here alright?"

"I second that," I added.

"Oh yes," spirit said. He seemed to get over that fit quickly. "We're stopping at the house first, to drop your things off, then we have to go see Lord Death," he picked up one of Lenka' s bags and started walking "this way to the car."

I looked over to Lenka and gave her a nervous smile '_ and here it all starts_'

~~~so many time skips~~~~~~

Walking up the stairs to the DWMA took forever...not even kidding, it took us at lest one hour to make it there, Spirit said we would get used to it, but I'm not really sure anymore.

We finally got to Lord Deaths office, and he is NOT what I expected.

"Hey hey hey~~" said a childish voice "I see you've brought the new comers, Death Scythe"

"U-Um, My name it Kagamine Rinto, and this is my sister Lenka-chan." I said, Lenka and I both bowed to greet him.

"Ohh~ they're formal now aren't they," Lord Death said cheerfully, "now only one of you is the weapon, correct?" We both nodded, "then please, the weapon transform, so I may see your weapon form,"

I took a deep breath, and stepped forward "Hai, Death-dono(is it dono or San?)" I have only really transformed my leg, that one time, but here goes nothing.

I closes my eyes and concentrated, '_transform_' I thought, I felt my legs and arms start to tingle, '_transform_' suddenly I started to glow a bright blue.

"Ooh...pretty"Lenka murmured.

After the bright blue flash was gone, all that was left in my place was a sword, it had dark orange stripes on it, that were lined with white, and yellow.

I freaked out. This felt so weird. "W-Wah...w-what happened, I can't feel my legs?! Did it backfire or something?! CHANGE ME BACK" I yelled frantically

Lord Death laughed, and looked over to Spirit who had an amused look on his face "First time transforming, aye? It's okay, just think of what you look like and you should transform back"

I felt like crying, I should transform back?! Should, that doesn't mean I will, this felt so weird... I thought of my body. I flashed blue again and there I was, sitting on my butt. Looking terrified. Spirit and Lord Death both laughed together. Lenka ran to my side

"Okay you okay?" She asked, I nodded back to her

"Just a little freaked out" I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Alright then, thank you for the demonstration, you shall start your classes tomorrow, try and find a miester to wield you soon~!" Lord Death said.

~~~~~LINE BREAK/SHORT TIME SKIP~~~~

As soon as we got home, I went to my room and fell down on the bed. _'I don't know if I can make it this year...'_

**Okay, I got bored and I got one review sooo WOOP WOOP. More please though, I'd like a list to go through of ocs, I guess I can take some partner ocs like weapon and miester also, that become friends with Rinto, you can send some of those If you want to.**

**And thank you Shauriene-Moongla I really liked your oc, she sounds awesome, and De kitty -3- I shall make poll once I get about three or more ocs, OC PROFILE STUFF ON FIRST CHAPTER**


End file.
